User blog:QuantumFeint/Releina, the lich archmagistress
Releina is summoning champion, who is fully about summoning and commanding pets. Her abilities have high potential power, that is limited by needing creeps to deliver it. She is squishy, but her abilities allow her to do her job from distance. Visuals: Releina body is only skeletal, because she died and was reanimated by her own spell. She however uses ilusional spell to make her look as beautiful as she was when she was alive. However, if one stares for long into her face, he notices her body looks see-through and bones and skull are slightly visible underneath it. Whenever she casts ability, her ilusion disapears for moment, revealing skeleton she is for 0.75 seconds in game. Champion Info |date = N/A |health = 10 |attack = 30 |spells = 100 |difficulty = 100 |hp = 360 (+72) |resource = mana |damage = 46 (+3) |attackspeed = 0.67 (+2.4%) |range = 650 |armor = 16 (+2.75) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |mana = 220 (+55) |manaregen = 8 (+0.8) |healthregen = 5.5 (+0.6) |speed = 340 }} |description = Grants bonus magic damage on autoattack to allies in 600 range. This also affects all minions, pets and her own summons. }} Releina abilities are each of summon character. Releina starts with one point in ultimate. ----- Creates 400 radius area, where enemies recieve damage and are slowed every 0.5 seconds for 6 seconds. For every allied and enemy unit that dies within area, one skeletal archer is summoned at Releina's location for 10 seconds. Skeletal archers will be following Releina until she attacks unit, then, they will start attacking and following said unit until it dies. |leveling = % |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 850 }} Places spectral guard, ranged attacker, that is immovable and lasts up to 35 seconds. Spectral guard can only target enemy champions, but also can be only targeted by enemy champions. Can have up to 5 spectral guards at time. Any enemies in 700 range of spectral guard however will have reduced damage by percentage. This stacks additively up to 5 times. |leveling = % |cooldown = |range = 500 |cost = |costtype = mana }} For 7 seconds, summons copy of target enemy champion, that can't use abilities, takes 200%(250% for ranged champions) damage, deals higher damage between % of total ad or % of AP of its origin with autoattacks, and moves 25% faster. Doppelganger will follow his origin and attack it, and upon expiration will deal more magic damage if it is within 600 range of its origin. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = 600 |cost = |costtype = mana}} Gains one spirit per seconds. Every time allied minion dies within range, there is 1/6 chance(100% chance for big minions) it drops spirit for 9 seconds. You can pick up spirits. Can have up to 3 spirits picked up at time. |description2 = Sends out all spirits of revenge to target champion. All spirits on ground within 1000 range are also brought to life. Revenge spirits can last up to 12 seconds. |cooldown = |range = 1000 |cost = 100 |costtype = mana}} (30 Releina's level) |hpregen=N/A |damage= +(2*Releina's level) |damagetype=magical |range=575 |sight= 900 |armor=100 |mr=100 |attackspeed= |movespeed= 325 |gold=10 gold |exp=0 exp |aoe=N/A }} |hpregen=N/A |damage= |damagetype=magical |range= |sight= 900 |armor=N/A |mr=N/A |attackspeed= |movespeed= |gold=10 gold |exp=0 exp |aoe=N/A }} +(20*Releina's level) |hpregen= N/A |damage= +(3*Releina's level) |damagetype=magical |range=175 |sight= 900 |armor=100 |mr=100 |attackspeed= |movespeed= 475 |gold=5 gold |exp=0 exp |aoe=N/A }} Category:Custom champions